THANKS
by JuliinThesky
Summary: She was still mad at something, maybe at everything in the world."He wanted to take care of her." Rated T just to be safe : My first iCarly fic


**_Ok.. It's kind of obvious but I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS... I ONLY OWN A VERY POWERFUL IMAGINATION :)_**

**_I've just wanted to say that i'm from Argetina so english isn't my first language. This is my first iCary fic... and mi first English fic So, please be nice :) _**

**_all said... LU... TE LO DEDICO :) TE METISTE CASI DE LLENO EN ESTA "SEDDIE" STORY :)_**

**_reply if u want :)_**

**_Juli (Juliinthesky FOLLOW ME IF U WANT!) Now.. I'll shut my mouth and leave you with this Seddie Story =) ENJOY!_**

**THANKS**

It was a very dark night and the rain was falling hard outside the window. The power was off so he had to lit some candles.

He couldn't sleep. He always had troubles to sleep with the rain. Not that he was afraid or anything but he liked the sound so much. He was enjoying this moment: alone with his thoughts… alone without his mother… (Ok, that was the best part). She had to cover the late night shift at the hospital.

He was reading some book… To tell the truth, he wasn't paying attention. He played with the book in his hands. He had been on page 24 for the last hour or so. He couldn't focus; he was too worried waiting for his cell to sound. Carly, that was visiting his grandpa at Yakima, sent him messages every second about practically every little thing she saw, or about how bored she was, or about how cool would it be to have a section at the show called "Random Moonwalking". He couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about Carly. In fact, she hadn't been on his thoughts for a few months now. But he hadn't received a single text from the only person he was really hoping to hear from. Sam had missed school all week. She didn't answer his calls nor his texts. Besides Gibby had all his underpants in one piece. These were all bad signs.

On second thoughts, it wasn't that cool being alone without anything to do but think. He was trying to think about something else but the idea of being worried about Sam was a little disturbing. She was his friend, but he knew that things were different since the "just to get it over with" moment they shared.

_Noc noc_

He turned to the fire escape window. He freaked a little when he saw Her outside.

"Sam? What the hell…?" He opened the window to let her in. She was standing in the middle of his bedroom, all wet and shivering.

"Hey Dork, do you have a towel?"

"Sam are you kidding me? Where the hell were you?" a lightning lit up the night and he saw… Sam had a black eye. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU??" She hid her head under the hood of her jacket.

"Chill Dorkydork… it's nothing" She sounded sad and exhausted. He handed her a towel and sat on his bed. While she was drying her hair, Freddie was staring at her. He noticed she had a bandage on her right hand. It was her "punch hand".

"What's so interesting Freddifer?" Sam asked with her cheeks a little flushed. But she wasn't smiling. She was still mad at something, maybe at everything in the world.

"Oh I don't know… let's see…" said Freddie a little pissed.

He knew Sam. He knew something was wrong. But still he couldn't figure out what was she was doing there.

"You missed school for like a week, didn't answered my calls… I was worried Sam! And then you come here out of nothing in a rainy day at 3 in the morning asking me for a towel… and, oh yeah, you have a black eye and something happened to your hand, and that's your punch hand. So, No, I can't see what's so interesting!" He was freaked out.

_How d__oes he know about my punch hand? Ok maybe I use it with him a lot, _Sam thought.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll leave". She turned back to the window.

"Are you freakin' nuts?" He stopped her, grapping her by her wrist. "Sam what happened to you?"

She turned back to Freddie. Her eyes where full with tears.

"I didn't want to bother you. I'm sorry. I just… I didn't know where to go…" Her voice was cracked.

"Hey…" They sat on the floor. Freddie put his thumb over her cheek, wiping a lonely tear… "It's ok.. You can stay here…" even though she was his worst nightmare, even though she was mean to him, she embarrassed him all the time in front of the whole school, he cared about her. He liked her. He wanted to take care of her.

"What happened? Sam you know you can tell me". She wasn't looking at him; she could feel his eyes, his worried eyes, staring at her. She'd always hated people being worried or feeling pity about her, but what she hated the most was her need of Freddie being worried about her. But she couldn't show that to him. She tried to recompose her self; she made an attempt to stand up supporting her weight on her injured hand.

"Shit!" Sam sat again on the floor massaging her wrist. Freddie grabbed her hand.

"Let me see. My mom can be a loony overprotective lady, but she taught me some stuff about first aids" Freddie said smiling at her. Sam giggled. Freddie's mom was indeed a loony obsessed crazy woman.

"Wait here." He left the room for a few seconds and came back with a new bandage, a bag of chips (ham flavored) and two cups with hot chocolate.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"I can't talk, I'm eating."

"Sam… Gimme your hand" when their hands touched, they both felt a shiver through their spines.

_What the hell just happened??_ Sam thought. _Did I just FELT something because of the nub?? Oh geez… I mean, I like him being nice with me and that stuff but… Did I just say that I LIKE him? This should stop right now please!_

Freddie changed Sam's bandage in a second but he didn't released her hand. He was feeling odd; he wasn't denying that, he knew Sam was hiding something. Something bad. He could see that in her deep blue eyes.

They where staring at each other. Sam's eyes were full with tears again. She left the empty cup next to her, took a deep breath, and talked.

"You know I love my mom right?" she spoke low and slow "But this whole week, was a living hell. Her latest boyfriend left her for another woman and she was all depressed and sad so I stayed home to take care of her." Freddie raised an eyebrow. "She has feelings, ok? But a few days ago this guy came back and she was all happy again. I know I should be happy for her… but when I told her that he wasn't for her that he was a motherf***"

"I get it!"

"Yeah sorry. When I told her that… she said…" Her voice cracked and tears started rolling over her cheeks.

"She said to me that I was too young to know about love, or men. That I should shut the hell up and go do "my stupid web show"… STUPID WEB SHOW? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR HER SHE SAYS THESE STUPID THINGS! I HATE HER!" She took a deep breath. "So I ran. I was mad I wanted to hit something to kill somebody. I was angry. And I ran in to Jocelyn, remember? The gigantic bully? I passed by her with no intention of getting in to a fight with HER! But, she said something… and I had to punch her.

"What did she said?" Freddie remembered that the last time Jocelyn and Sam got in to a fight was because Jocelyn was bothering Carly and calling them names.

"Nothing Freddie…"

_Did she just called me Freddie? Ok, what's wrong with her?_

"Sam… You just called me Freddie"

"Uhmm.. That's your stupid name isn't it?"_ Crap! Did I just called him Freddie?? Come On Sam! Put your self together!_

Freddie was confused.

"Sam, what did she told you?"

"She said…"

**Sam's POV**

I passed by the Groovy Smoothie and I heard someone saying:

"There she is! The iCarly blond ballerina! Oh no! Wait! What happened to you? Where's your fancy dress Sam?"

"Shut it Jocelyn." Suddenly I was surrounded by a bunch of Jocelyn's friends, or clones or whatever.

"What happened? The guy realized that he likes girly girls and you are NOT?? Oh! So sad!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" I screamed. I was crying. She was telling the truth… I wasn't a girly girl… actually I wasn't feeling like a girl at all.

* * *

"She was right…" Sam started sobbing again.

"No she wasn't. We both know Jocelyn is a frikin' jackass"

He wanted to kick Jocelyn's stupid ass, even though he perfectly knew he would have ended at the hospital._ Who could ever tell Sam she wasn't pretty? She's beautiful! Careful Freddie! Dangerous land!_ Sam smiled. Freddie being all manly was kind of funny, but sweet to.

"My mom was right, Jocelyn was right! I'm a stupid kid! Boys don't like me!"

_That's so not true!_ Freddie was dying for tell her everything, tell her how he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sam buried her head in her arms. Freddie wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He passed his arm around Sam, She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know neither your mom nor Jocelyn were right… right? You are not a stupid kid, Sam you are one of the smartest people I know! And… boys do like you!"

"Yeah right, especially 'couse boys are always calling me DUDE"

"I don't do that!"

"Yes.. But you are… YOU!" Freddie smiled.

"Yes, I'm your friend"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a bitch with you! I punch you, I call you names, and I'm always telling you how miserable your life is! See? There I go again!" Freddie giggled.

"Are you laughing? What's wrong with you?"

"I told you. It would be way too weird if you didn't make my life miserable every day. "

"You are really messed up, you know that right?" For the first time in days Sam was laughing. She wanted to thanks him, for being such a good friend she wanted to hug him and kiss him._ WHAT TE HELL??????? MY BRAIN IS BETRAYDING ME AGAIN… GREAT! OK MAYBE I DO WANT TO KISS HIM… AGAIN. STUPID MELANIE! SHE KISSED HIM, SEVERAL TIMES, MAN I HATE HER!_.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at the rain falling outside the window.

"Dork…" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah?" Their eyes were fixed on each other.

"Thanks" She leaned and kissed him gently on the lips.

**Thnx for reading:) REPLY :)**


End file.
